Wherever I May Roam
by angelsinstead
Summary: It's the night of the Halloween dance, but Roman does not want to go. He has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**~*~Chapter One~*~**

Roman went to the Halloween store, looking for the perfect costume. *Nothing like waiting till the last minute,* he thought to himself. He wouldn't care so much, but he wanted to look perfect for Letha. She had agreed to go with him to the Halloween dance. He knew she would, but everyone needed costumes.

It was their senior year of high school and now more than ever, they wanted to have fun. It all would be ending soon. Then they'd have to go their separate ways. Letha's father was sending her off to college.

He looked at the costumes on the racks, then he checked out all the masks. He held up a werewolf mask as he thought of Peter Rumancek. Everyone at their school thought that Peter was a werewolf. Roman was the only one who knew for certain that the rumors were true. He could sense those things. He had abilities that the average person did not have. He had always known he was different and now in his seventeenth year, his supernatural urges had multiplied. He was Roman Godfrey, the oldest surviving child of JR Godfrey and heir to the family throne, but he was so much more than that title. His mother had said he was a dragon, but Roman knew he was a warrior.

The dark forces which raged inside him had been dormant up till now. They were always there, just lurking under the surface. The past three months they had risen up from within like a clawing hand. They were pushing him toward the edge of a great abyss. If he fell, he was determined he would not go alone.

Ever since that July night at the amusement park, Roman had been changing. He was close... so close now, and he vowed that nothing would stop him. He was going to realize all his dreams.

"Fuck it," he said as he put down the hairy mask. Who needed to dress up like a beast? He already carried a beast. It lurked inside him like a sickness.

He laughed at the witches and demons; the mannequins inside the store. *Is that all you've got?* he thought. He left with a wicked laugh. He didn't need a costume; Roman had something frightening of his very own.

~*~o~*~

Letha was in the kitchen at home with her parents. She was fixing herself a cup of tea. "There's a dance tonight," she spoke up. The water in the kettle was close to boiling as she unwrapped the tea bag and dropped it into the cup.

"There's a dance already?" Norman asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Letha said with a laugh.

"Is it a costume party?" asked Norman.

Letha nodded.

"What are you going as?" he asked.

"She's not going," Marie snapped.

"What do you mean I'm not going? I already told Roman that I'd go with him," Letha told her mother.

"You are most definitely not going with Roman," Marie said as she made a face. What would people think if they saw her daughter with Roman at the dance?

"I don't know what I'm going as, but I am definitely going," Letha announced. The kettle whistled and she turned the stove off. She poured the water into her cup, letting her tea bag seep.

"Letha have some shame!" Marie said. "You cannot gallivant around town with him!"

Letha rolled her eyes at her mother. "It's just a dance, Mom," she said. She leaned back against the counter as she tried to figure out what she was going to be for the dance. A costume was mandatory, so there was no way she could go without one. She loved dressing up anyway; that was the fun part about Halloween.

_Flapper? No._

_Fairy? No_

_Ballet dancer? I have the tutu and the leotard... Nah_

_Princess? No_

_Mob boss's wife? No_

_An Angel? No_

_Bride of Frankenstein? No_

_Blood Splattered Bride? YES! Perfect! No one else will think of it!_

She couldn't wait now to go to the dance! She had a dress upstairs. She also had some red nail polish that she could use for the fake blood! Tonight would be wonderful! She hoped that Roman would love her costume and that they would be able to dance all night. She couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. She was feeling excited about getting to spend the evening with him.

"I have to go call Roman!" she announced as she finished making her tea. She tossed the tea bag out and took her cup upstairs. She wanted to know if he had found his costume yet. She wasn't going to tell him what she chose; she wanted to surprise him! She had no idea that she would be the one to get the biggest surprise of all tonight.

~*~o~*~

Roman was in his bedroom, putting on his best tux. He had it pressed especially for the occasion. He stood, looking at his reflection in the full-length mirror. His hair was slicked back from his face as he stared at himself with a stoic expression. Once again, he was having dark thoughts.

_I have an ugliness that no one can love._

_I hate her. I hate her so much... and she won't win._

_I am a warrior... not a dragon._

He was adjusting his tie when his mom walked in, unannounced. "Don't you ever knock?" he asked, glaring at her.

"I was just coming in to check on you, darling. Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"I have a date for the Halloween party... with Letha," Roman announced. "Don't wait up for me. We are going to be partying all night long."

"Partying... or something else, Roman?" she asked as she stared into his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Ohhh I think I know. I know everything," she said, very pleased with herself as she came over, smoothing the lapels on his suit. Her fingers lingered a little too long, stroking him. "You look hot, darling. Absolutely ravishing. Letha's not going to be able to keep her hands off you." As she smiled at him, his mother practically purred.

_I hate her. I hate her so much... and she won't win._

_I am a warrior... not a dragon._

"Don't touch me," Roman snapped, moving away from her.  
>"Roman ~ darling, has Letha had any news lately? Has she told you anything... important?" Olivia asked.<p>

"Like what, Mother?"

"Ohhh nothing. I'm sure she'll tell you tonight. It's not really something you can really... keep hidden."

*I've already won,* Roman was thinking. He didn't say the words, but he knew his mother wouldn't be victorious. Tonight he would be the warrior.

"Get out," he said, pointing to the door. "I need to get finished getting ready for my date."

"Well, okay, darling. Have a good time with Letha."

Very slowly his mother walked toward the door, lingering needlessly. "Remember, you are a dragon."

"I am a warrior," he whispered as she walked away.

He was applying the finishing touches to his attire when his cell phone rang. "Letha," he said when their song played as the ring tone.

"Hello," he said as he took the call.

"Did you pick out a good costume?" she asked him eagerly. "I'm SO excited!"

"I think I found the perfect one," Roman stated. "So, what are you wearing?" He started having erotic thoughts, imagining her naked... imagining her porcelain skin gleaming in the soft candlelight.

"You'll love it when you see it!" she said happily. "I want it to be a surprise. I can't wait to get to the dance tonight. I'm so excited to dance with you!"

"I can't wait either," Roman said. "Will you be ready soon?" He was _so_ ready. He had spent the whole day getting everything prepared for their night together. Letha was going to be so surprised. He couldn't wait to see the look of shock that would cross her face. She had no clue at all what he had in store for her.

"I should be, yes, actually let me get off the phone and finish getting dressed," she told him.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Roman said as he ended the call. She wouldn't be wearing her costume long, not at all. Roman had plans for her.

~*~o~*~

Twenty minutes later, Roman arrived at Letha's house. He honked the horn, but she didn't come out. With a sigh of annoyance, he left his car and walked up to the door.

Marie stood there, waiting for him. "Hello, Marie," he said.

"Keep your hands off my daughter tonight," she said to him hatefully.

"What about my other parts?" Roman asked snidely.

"Hello, Roman," Norman said as he walked into the foyer. "Letha tells me you are going to the Halloween dance tonight."

"That's right," said Roman.

"Will you have her home by midnight?"

"I will try."

_Good luck with that, Normie. Your little girl won't be coming home a virgin._

_I'll bring her home, but not till I have had my way with her MANY times._

Letha came breezing down the stairs slowly, her white filmy dress moving with every step. It was splattered with fake blood. The rest of her make-up gave her the appearance of a corpse-like bride. She was very proud of her costume.

The sight of Letha took Roman's breath away. Her costume was perfect. He reached out for her, taking her hand in his. Very gently he kissed her fingertips.

"You look amazing," Roman said as he was gazing at Letha as though she were the only person in the room.

Norman got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had so many suspicions but he could not voice him. Letha seemed so happy whenever Roman walked in the room. As much as he wanted to throw Roman out the door and tell him to get lost, he couldn't deny Letha her happiness.

Marie however didn't have any qualms. She began to voice her opinion. "Keep your lips... your hands... your tongue... and any of your other body parts off my daughter."

"Letha loves it when I hold her hand," Roman said as he laced his fingers with Letha's. Ignoring Marie, he lead Letha out the door.

"Don't wait up," he said in a mischievous voice on his way out.

"Good night," Letha called out to her parents as she left with Roman. Their hands interlocked as they left her house together. Roman looked amazing in his suit. "You look good," she told him with a smile.

"Thank you," he said as they approached his car. "I'm glad you like my 'costume.' I'm going as myself tonight."

He opened the car door for her so she could step inside. After she was seated, he carefully closed it, then went around to his own door. He climbed into the vehicle and started the engine. "Are you ready for this?" he asked Letha with a little crooked smile.

"Roman, why are you going as yourself?" she asked with confusion. "It's so much fun to find a costume. I would have helped you find one. Why didn't you tell me?"

Then when he asked if she was ready, she replied, "Of course I'm ready to dance, have some punch, and laugh all night!" she said happily. Letha put on her seat belt. She was completely unaware of what he meant by 'ready.'

"I went to the Halloween store and I didn't like any of the costumes. They were lame," Roman remarked. "I love yours though. It looks good you."

When she talked about the punch, dancing, and laughing all night, Roman had other things on his mind. There were other activities he wanted to try with her. Tonight was going to be _the_ night... and he had just the perfect place.

He reached across the distance between their seats, taking Letha's hand. "Your mother hates me," Roman said. "She thinks I am going to corrupt you."

_Tonight I will._

_You're never going to be the same after I am done with you._

"Ohhh you know her. She says that stuff all the time. She just doesn't know you like I do. She doesn't understand you; that's all," she assured Roman.

He gave her hand a little squeeze as he glanced over at her, a smile on his lips. "You think you know me, huh?" he said as he veered off course. They were no longer on their way to the the Halloween dance at the high school. They were headed down an old gravel road just a few miles outside of Hemlock Grove. The sun was sinking into the sky as Roman continued driving toward his destination.

Confusion struck Letha as she noticed where Roman was going and it wasn't towards their school. "Why aren't we going to the dance? This is the wrong way. Roman, where are we going?" she asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We are going to have a little party of our own," he said, giving her a wink. "We're almost there."

"Almost wh-where?" Letha asked uneasily.

"Roman, turn the car around right now and take me to the dance!" she demanded of him.

Roman only sped faster. He'd never driven his car this recklessly before with Letha inside. Tonight was different. He was driven.

A few minutes later, he pulled up at a very old cemetery filled with twisted trees, mausoleums, and rotting tombstones. "This is it," he said with a wicked smile.

Letha stared out at it in horror. What in the world did Roman have planned for them?


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Chapter Two~*~**

"Roman, this isn't funny anymore," Letha said, her voice shaking. She backed up against the door of the car in an attempt to get away from him. "I want to go to the dance! I want to go to school and see my friends."

"Ohhh come on, Letha. Live a little. Let's have some fun." He withdrew the keys from the ignition and pocketed them. "Look what I brought." He withdrew a bottle of alcohol.

"Then you stay here; I'm going to the dance. I'll call Tyler for a ride," she said, removing her seatbelt and turning to open the car door.

"Absolutely not," Roman said firmly as he took her hand. He reached for her cell phone, pocketing it, too.

Letha glared at Roman. "Give it back!" she said. "I want to go now. I want to go to the dance."

"You can't have it back," said Roman. "And you're not going to call Tyler. We're going to have our own little party. I want you to forget about the people at the dance, especially Tyler. Tonight is ours. Yours and mine."

He opened up the silver flask and took a sip. "Have some," he said, offering it to Letha.

"I don't want that," Letha said. "Take me home if you won't let me call to get a ride."

"You're not going home," he said, his voice matter-of-fact. "You're coming with me. There's something I want to show you."

He got out of the car and moved around to the passenger side door, pulling it open. He reached inside for Letha and tugged her out. She looked frightened of him. Her blue eyes were wild; she looked like she might run away. Roman held onto her hand firmly. He wasn't about to let her leave. She tried to pull away from him as her heart pounded in her chest. Her body stiffened as he gripped her hand.

"Wh- what can you possibly show me here?" she asked, her voice shaking. She was absolutely terrified.

"Letha, you're not going anywhere," he said as he hauled her up into his arms and began carrying her away. He was walking among the rotting tombstones.

"Let me go!" she screamed, beating on him with her small fists. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but let me go right now!"

"Will you stop it?!" he growled as she was punching on him. It didn't really hurt. In fact, he was enjoying her movements as she tried to squirm out of his arms. He was half-way to his destination now. He had to be careful and not trip over the crumbling gravestones. It was really getting dark in the cemetery. A full moon hung overhead- perfect for Halloween night.

"Roman, please take me home. I don't know what you're doing, but I don't like it."

"Shhhh," he said as he held her closer so her body was pressed against his. "You're going to love this.."

"I think," he added under his breath. They reached the mausoleum and Roman pulled the door open. They were greeted by cobwebs and a musty smell. There was the distinct odor of dead and decaying leaves. In the center of the small room was an old concrete coffin. Several burning candles gave a faint light to the room. There wasn't much to see. It was a rather desolate place.

"It's playtime," Roman said as he set Letha down. He then made his way back to the door, closing it tightly and locking it with several iron chains which were bolted with a giant metal lock. There was no way she was getting out of the concrete structure. Roman would have her to himself for the remainder of the night.

Letha froze, terrified for a minute, then she ran for the door, pushing against it and pulling on the chains in an attempt to undo them. "Why, Roman? Why?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes. Why was he doing this to her? He'd always been her protector, her best friend, her confidant. She hardly recognized him now. Who was this monster who stood before her?

"Calm down, Letha. It's just a little party. You and Me. You're not afraid, are you?" Roman said as he leaned back against a concrete wall that made up the mausoleum. He withdrew the flask of booze from his pocket and took a swig. "You're not afraid of me. I'm your best friend, remember? I'm the one who gives you those amazing back rubs."

"You are my best friend... j-just... we could have a nice time dancing, right?"

"We could... but we aren't going to the dance," Roman said. "Tonight I have other plans. There are a few things we need to discuss. Just make yourself comfortable, because we are going to be staying here a long while."

"First of all, let's talk about Marie. Your mother hates me... and for good reason. She senses something about me. She knows that I want you. She knows how you feel about me. And maybe - just maybe she saw something that she shouldn't have," said Roman. As Roman was talking, he put his flask of whiskey aside. He was fumbling with some chains attached to the casket. He was trying to prepare for the next part of his evening with Letha.

"I don't care what my mother says. I told my parents I was going to the dance with you anyway, despite what they thought. My mom wasn't happy, but told her I was going; no matter what she said. What does my mom have to do with anything? What could she have possibly seen? I don't care if she likes you; I like you," she reminded him.

"Tonight I am going to show you what she saw," said Roman. "But first I have to prepare you. Come here."

Letha was too scared of him to say 'no.' Something was different about him tonight and it struck fear into her heart. She just wanted to run from him, but she couldn't. She was trapped in this small space with him. Even though she longed to escape, she was afraid of what he might do if she didn't obey him. She took a step closer, fearing him with her every heartbeat.

As Letha approached, Roman reached for her. For a moment, he did nothing more than hold her in his arms. Looking down into her face, he lightly kissed her forehead. She had done such an amazing job with her make-up. It was slightly messed-up due to her tears, but Roman liked the effect she had created. How perfect that she had chosen this particular attire... for tonight she was going to become HIS blood-splattered bride.

"Be strong," he said to her softly. As he was talking, he began to wind the chains around her wrists. She didn't fight him and she didn't protest. Had she accepted her fate? "I have a secret to tell you."

Letha was too afraid to speak as he was chaining her wrists. She felt weak as though she didn't have the strength to fight him. She just waited quietly for him to speak.

He locked her in the iron wrist cuffs which were chained to the casket. She wouldn't get far. He took a step back and looked at her. She was visibly terrified. "Remember that night in July when you and I went to the amusement park? It was a magical night. It was the best night of my life," he recounted.

Letha nodded her head. It was all she could bring herself to do. She was far too afraid. She had nowhere to run and she didn't know what to say. She had a good time that night at the amusement park, but he knew that. He had won her the warthog and bought her cotton candy. They were talking and laughing. It had been an amazing night.

"You were flirting with me, Letha. You can't deny that," Roman said. "And what we haven't talked about is that I want you. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine. And you have feelings for me, too. You can't deny that. Everything has been against us... your mother, society, even ourselves. We never acted on those feelings. That night in July something happened. It changed me."

"I came home and my mother had a task for me. It was not an ordinary task. She told me to go to your home. She wanted me to show up in your bedroom, undress you, and impregnate you with my child," Roman explained. "She almost got her way."

"Do you realize what I am telling you?" he asked. "I am no ordinary guy. I am different."

"Okay... okay," Letha said fearfully. "I was flirting with you. I admit I was flirting, Roman. I'm sorry. I know we haven't acted on it, because we can't... Wait! You what? Why would you...? Ohhh my God! The  
>angel," she gasped.<p>

"Yes, the angel. That was me. My mother used mind control to make me appear in your bedroom that night. I came to you as an angel, because I knew you were fascinated by them. You were always reading those books about angels. I almost carried out my mother's plan, but I am stronger than she anticipated. I am a warrior. I fought against my mother, and I left before I did as she told me to do. But before I left, your mother saw me. You saw me, too. You thought it was just a dream, but it wasn't. It was me," Roman explained. "I'm not an angel... but I do have powers. I have the power of mind-control. Letha, I am an upir. I crave blood... I crave sex. And more than anything, I crave YOU."

"How ironic it is that you decided to be a blood-splattered bride tonight, because that's what you're going to be - MY blood-splattered bride," he added.

"I-I'm sorry I saw you... but that wasn't my fault. I didn't remember it... not really. I really did think it was a dream. Wh- what do you mean I'm going to be your blood-splattered bride?"

"I'm tired of fighting it; my true nature. Tonight I am going to give in to my baser needs. I want you," he said. The candlelight glowed in the blue jewels of her eyes. "Tonight I am going to have you. I am going to show you what I really am."

Letha tried to back up and of course there was nothing behind her to escape. She was pressed up against the wall. She was shaking with fear as she looked at Roman.

He laughed when she tried to escape him. It wasn't a harsh laugh. It's just that he knew it was her fate. He was smiling slightly when he withdrew a straight razor. It gleamed in the candlelight. "Time for a little blood-letting," he said. "You or me?"

"I-I..." Letha stumbled over her words, her eyes widening at the sight. She wasn't sure that he was giving her a real choice.

"I guess we'll start with me," he said. He took the razor and made a cut in his wrist. It wasn't deep but blood seeped out, staining the white sleeve of his shirt. He stared at it in fascination. After awhile, he seemed to break out of his trance. He came at Letha, holding the razor. He began to cut through the fabric of her dress, peeling it away from her flesh. He couldn't wait to see the beauty that was hidden underneath. As he undressed her, warm droplets of his blood fell on her naked flesh. It fell in crimson droplets, staining her porcelain skin.

"I want you, Letha. I've always loved you," he said.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to hurt me?"

"Pain and pleasure- I love them both," Roman said as he gestured to the bleeding wound upon his wrist. "You'll love them, too, because you are mine. I will teach you how good it can be. I will show you."

He cut away her panties and her bra, completely exposing her. He drank in the sight of her gorgeous body. He had mentally undressed her a million times, but now it was real. Now she would be his. Roman's eyes glittered like sparkling emeralds as his lips lowered to her neck. Gently he began to nuzzle her. He was still holding the straight razor, but he wasn't threatening her with it. His kisses were light and whisper-soft against her delicate skin.

Letha was trying not to shake. She didn't know whether to cry or scream or just give into him. It was all too much for her to wrap her head around.

Roman ceased his kisses. He stood tall and straight as he started to undress. His eyes never left hers as he removed each article of his clothing. Piece by piece, he tossed it to the floor until he was completely naked. His thick cock stood out hard and proud between his legs.

"I'm going to take you now," he said. "Because you are mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~Chapter Three~*~**

"Please, don't. Not like this... not if you really care about me," she whispered, near tears.

"I'm tired of fighting it," said Roman. "It's what we both want. Just lay back and enjoy it." As he was speaking, he was lightly stroking her cheek. He caressed further down, over her shoulder and then down to her side. He was lightly cupping her breast in his hand.

She didn't want it; not like this. When she had imagined the possibility of more with Roman, it had been far more romantic. It hadn't been like this; a night in the mausoleum. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the feel of his hands on her body.

He molded her breast, lightly pinching the nipple. It rose up like a hard little pebble. Roman took it into his mouth, gently sucking. Her flesh tasted so sweet. He wanted her. He wanted to become one with her. As he sucked on her breast, he lay down on top of her, pressing his cock against her inner thigh.

She tried to push him away but was failing. She tried to escape, but could not move. She had only two choices - press herself against him or try to dissolve into the wall behind her. Neither choice was getting her anywhere, so she started to mentally panic.

*No...No...* she spoke to him in her mind, but of course he did not listen. He was determined. His touch was doing things to her that she did not want; she did not want to respond to him this way.

She was becoming wet. He could feel it. Her moisture grazed the tip of his cock as he moved against her. He wanted to slide inside her tight heat, but he waited. He wanted to drive her insane with desire first.

His tongue traced around both of her nipples, feeling them rise up and beg for more. She wanted it; she wanted HIM. There was no denying it. They belonged to each other.

He whispered her name as his kisses moved lower. He was kissing over her stomach as he got closer to his goal.

The feel of his lips on her sensitive flesh caused her to let out a gasp. Her body wasn't listening to her as she tried to mentally tell it to stop reacting to his touch. She could feel the moisture gathering between her legs. She felt hot and wet, and it wasn't from Roman's tongue.

He caught scent of her arousal as his mouth moved lower. He kissed a trail down her sweet body as he sampled her virgin flesh. He opened her carefully with his fingers, exposing the pink inner shell of her femininity. She was glistening with her desire. He couldn't stop the animal inside of him as he drove his tongue deep inside. She immediately captured him with her tight, silken walls. He began to eat her like a succulent peach.

She tried to pull her body away from him, but it insisted on pushing toward his seeking mouth. Her hips lifted towards his naughty tongue. She had lost control of her body. It was taking on a mind of it's own.

He slid his tongue inside her over and over, tasting her. She was so wet as her juices fell upon his tongue. He withdrew the pink muscle from her tight slit and began to lick her hardened clit. He was teasing it with his relentless tongue.

Letha was keeping her mouth clamped shut to hold back the moans which threatened to escape. If she made a single sound of pleasure louder than a gasp, she knew that Roman would know how much she was enjoying his touch. She felt his tongue and instantly her clit was hardening with pleasure. A muffled moan was starting to escape her lips as her hips lifted towards his teasing tongue again. She was close to withering against the stone wall.

He sucked her clit into his mouth as she was moving against him. She wanted him! She was his! She'd _always_ been his and tonight, he was going to take her completely. After tonight, there would be no going back. Letha would be his forever.

"Ohhhh my God!" she finally screamed when she couldn't take it anymore. "I want more. Please Roman." She couldn't keep quiet any longer. She needed to feel more. She needed... him. She needed to feel him inside her.

Hearing her words, Roman suddenly stopped. His lips were no longer wrapped around her clit. He pulled away, taking in the sight of her. Her legs were spread open and her sex was glistening. Her pussy was so pink and wet. She was ready for him. He wanted her to feel his desire, so he reached out for her hand. He wrapped her small fingers around the steel of his cock. He was throbbing relentlessly. He longed to push his way inside her and make her his forever. "Say you want me... Say the words," Roman insisted.

Her body was winning over her mind. Right now she did want this; she wanted Roman. "I want you," she said breathlessly. "_PLEASE_."

Roman smiled triumphantly as he heard those words fall from Letha's lips. She wanted him. It was time. She'd finally be his. "You're mine forever," he said as he covered her with his body. The tip of his cock was bathed in her honey as he began to push his way into her tight, virginal body.

She gasped in discomfort, feeling him push into her. She had bite her lower lip to keep from crying out. The pain of his entry was intense. Her body was resisting, but Roman was determined. After he was completely embedded in her core, he stared into her tear-filled eyes. "I love you," he said in a little whisper. "I've always loved you."

Letha found those words oddly calming in some weird way. The fact that they were coming from Roman, her protector, seemed to make her body want to relax as though it felt assured. Her gaze was locked to his. She could hardly deny her feelings for him; they had been there the whole time. "You really love me?" she whispered. She was still trembling slightly; mostly from the shock of losing her virginity. Her body seemed to have accepted his.

"Yes, I love you... so much," he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. He was trying to keep himself from pushing into her hard and fast. He didn't want to hurt her... not right now, too much anyway. As much as he wanted to restrain himself, the dragon in him was thirsting for her blood. He could smell it. He could almost _taste_it. It made him wild and uncontrolled. He needed to complete this. He needed to cum deep inside her. He _needed_it.

He pulled back a fraction, staring into her bright, tear-filled blue eyes. They were glowing in the dancing candlelight. Despite his efforts to stop, Roman began to thrust. "Tell me you want it," he insisted. "Tell me you want ME."

"I want you Roman. I want it." Letha was begging now. Her body craved him like a drug. She arched her hips, wanting to take him deeper.

Roman knew he was triumphant. Letha was HIS! "Tell me you love me," he demanded in between thrusts. "Say it. Say you love me."

"I love you, Roman. I love you. Only you," she said. "Forever."

Hearing her say the words he had always wanted to hear, Roman didn't waste another second. He took her mouth in a steamy kiss as he started to thrust, fast and furious, completely taking her beautiful body. He let her feel both the pain and the ecstasy of their union. She had become his blood-spattered bride. It wouldn't take long. They were both spiraling toward the edge of their destiny.

Letha felt him thrusting and cried out with pleasure. She couldn't stop the tidal wave that was building up inside of her. It was taking her under. She felt like she was drowning in sweet desire.

Roman went wild, his thrusts almost savage as he commanded her to cum. "Cum for me!" he demanded. "Cum now." And she did. She came so hard she screamed. Her hot slick juices coated his cock. He was cumming, too, filling her up with his explosive seed.

When it was over, Roman was breathing heavily, his body still joined to Letha's. He could smell blood. It's scent aroused him. Very carefully, he withdrew from her tight depths.

Letha's eyes came open. They were like two sparkling jewels, glowing with radiant light. "I hurt you," he said when he touched her inner thigh, dipping his finger in the blood.

"Roman..." she whispered.

What was he doing? He was marking her... writing his name on the flesh of her stomach. Something about that action sparked fear in her heart. What was wrong with him?

"My blood-splattered bride," he said hoarsely.

He looked and sounded like he was going to cry. Something was definitely wrong with him. He acted so...

He stood up and reached for his clothes. He put his pants on quickly, almost mechanically. "Roman," she murmured. "Please let me go."

She didn't like the look in his eyes. Not at all. Something was wrong!

He had the straight razor in his hand, the one he had used to cut away her clothes. She didn't like the way he looked at it. Almost as if he...

"Roman, no!" she cried out, watching him fumble with the chains on the door. They fell to the ground.

"Don't do this. PLEASE," she begged. He wasn't listening.

"Ohhh God, please let me go..." she whimpered.

For just a moment, Roman seemed to regain his senses. He walked over, his movements unnatural. He set Letha free from the chains. Then he just stared at her, huge tears glistening in his eyes. They spilled over, falling down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never meant... I never meant to hurt you. Not you. I love you."

She sat up on the stone casket, her limbs protesting at the sudden movement. "No, Roman, you didn't... hurt me. I love you, too," she tried to tell him, but he wasn't listening. He was too absorbed in his own pain. His demons had overtaken him. It was too late. He stumbled out of the mausoleum and walked out into the moonlight. In the near darkness, he tripped upon a crumbling tombstone.

He had become the dragon, despite all his efforts to remain good. He was evil, just like his mother. He wanted to die. He wanted his blood to soak the earth. He had to protect Letha. It would be the last thing he would do... to save her. When she joined him outside, completely naked, she was too late. The sting of the blade tore through his arms, sliding deep and ravaging his flesh. Blood poured forth in hot ribbons, bathing the earth in a crimson stain.

"ROMAN!" she screamed as she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as he was bleeding. He was dying. His life was ebbing away. There was no sound except for Letha's soft sobbing.

*Why!?* she silently cried. He could not die. He COULD NOT.

And in the quiet stillness, he rose again. Completely alive, but changed. He was now a full-fledged upir.

He had fought his demons that night in July when they had gone to the amusement park. The warrior in him had defied Olivia's commands, but in the end, his mother had been victorious. Unable to fight the dark forces, Roman had been compelled to make Letha his which had ultimately lead to him taking his own life. In the end, he had become an upir. Now he hungered for blood. Being this close to Letha, taking in the delicious scent of her blood became too much for him. He pinned her down onto the tombstone as his newborn fangs sank into her flesh. He drank and drank, sipping of her sweetness almost savagely.

After he was sated, he pulled away, staring at her. "My mother got what she wanted after all. I am a dragon."

"No, you're my best friend. My protector. The man I love," she whispered. "I will always love you, Roman... and I accept you as you are."

"But I crave blood... and I crave you."

"I've seen your dark side... and I can live with it. I want to be yours... your blood-splattered bride."

"My mother did one thing right. She chose you."

"We chose each other."

He licked away the blood clinging to his lips. He reached for Letha's hand, helping her up off the tombstone. "Shall we go to the dance?" he asked.

"I'm naked," she said with a small giggle and a little grin.

"That you are. I say we have a little dance of our own..."

THE END


End file.
